


cherry sweet lips

by noblealice



Category: Alice (2009)
Genre: Dubious Consent, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Masturbation, Sex Pollen, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-16
Updated: 2012-10-16
Packaged: 2017-11-16 11:07:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/538776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noblealice/pseuds/noblealice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(for the prompt "honesty", post series) </p><p>Funny, he doesn't remember Alice ever owning a gold dress and the hair he so desperately wanted to grasp a moment ago is now pale gold instead of dark brown.</p>
            </blockquote>





	cherry sweet lips

Her lips are hard against his pulse and he wants to yank on her hair, half to see what her reaction would be, and half to return her tongue to his mouth. He can sense her smiling against his skin, her manicured fingers making quick work of his jacket and now threading their way through his hair. He wraps his arms around her, pulling her closer, flush up against him and he’s wonderfully aware of the curves of her body beneath the thin material of her gold dress.

Funny, he doesn't remember Alice ever owning a gold dress and the hair he so desperately wanted to grasp is now a pale gold instead of dark brown.

He stumbles back, staring at the Duchess through heavy-lidded eyes. “Wha--?” What was once the karate studio is now the room he keeps at Caterpillar’s library - the new headquarters in Wonderland now that the Casino has fallen. 

“What is this?” His body is protesting their separation, there is a harsh buzz ringing in his ears, encouraging him to just kiss her again. _The world will all make sense with her in his arms. All will be right with her in his bed._

She takes a step toward him, her eyes asking him to trust her. “It’s us. Just us.”

There’s no window in his room, something he’s never cared about until now. He needs to check which way is up, needs to distract his body from the temptation she presents in front of him. “No. This is...what have you done?”

“Nothing, darling” Her voice is smooth like the most delectable toffee but there’s fear there as well. Fear that she’s been found out. 

“Where is it?” He asks, picking up pillows to search for the bottle of Lust she must have stolen from the ruins.

She rolls her eyes, “I would hardly keep it on my person, would I?” He doesn't know if he should be thankful that she’s finally being honest with him or angry that she’s managed to manipulate him like this.

“You spiked the dessert?” They rarely see each other, now that he’s so busy with rebuilding. It means that meals they share become a royal event.

“Your night-cap.” She corrects, her mouth then slipping into a seductive smile, “You were already thinking of me during dessert?”

He tries to rationalize his impure thoughts to himself, he had simply _noticed_ her, that’s all. It was only _polite_ to compliment a woman on her appearance.

She slowly moves closer and with his head still so fuzzy with passion he doesn't stop her. “What were you thinking of? The way I ate the cream off my spoon? Licking my fingers to ensure I got every last drop?”

She’s breathing deeply now, allowing him to see down the low scoop of her dress, her heels were kicked off earlier and she looks so small next to him, her bare toes peeking out from her hem with each step.

“Do you want to know what I was thinking of?” Her hand is on his chest and the contact seems to break the spell her words had cast. He glares down at her when he realizes again what she’s doing. Confirmation comes in the form of a slight smirk on her face.

 “You lying....” He pauses, unable to think of anything suitably despicable and if he didn’t know any better, he’d think that the hint of vulnerability that crosses her flawless face is real.

“Would it be so awful if it were real? If I actually cared for you? Why do you fear my affection?” Her voice wavers and he knows she was an amazing actress, but this performance is by far her most compelling. 

“I fear the strings that come with it. You’ve always had your own agenda.”

Her face hardened and the familiar power-hungry glint returned to her eyes. “Everything I did was necessary to _survive_. Not all of us could escape to another world when we felt overwhelmed.” He can practically feel the bite in her words and the shame that comes with them is so unexpected he needs to sit down.

She walks around to kneel on the bed next to him. She whispers in his ear, the warm air of her breath blowing past his skin. “Jack, baby, it’s still in you. Flowing through your veins. You can’t deny your body now. Let me help you. Let me love you.” Her hands move down his chest, across his stomach to his groin. She cups his balls through his pants, humming promises into his ear.

He closes his eyes, attempts to steel his voice. “Get out of my sight.” He doesn't mean to watch her go, tells himself that it’s just to make sure that she’s truly gone, but his traitorous eyes slide down to watch the way her ass shifts beneath the metallic satin.

He knows that she was telling the truth about one thing, he can still feel the thrum of the Lust in his blood and he won’t get any work done tonight if he doesn't take care of it. He sits down on the bed, tries to think about Alice while he pumps his cock, pink and hard in his hand. Tries to remember her chestnut hair between his fingers, her form crushed on top of his, her lips...were never painted that bright a red.

The Duchess must have done something to him. It’s the only explanation. More than just potions, she must have found stronger magic to force his thoughts to visualize her creamy skin and liquid gold eyes. He’s felt her breasts under his hands and now he must bite down on his lip as he remembers how they felt, warm and firm against his palm.

An image of her cherry sweet lips, wet around his cock flashes unbidden into his head and he wants to moan. This imagined Duchess in his mind looks up at him as she sucks him off, her eyes naughty and full of promise, staring straight at him.

He can’t help it then, he comes fast and heavy in his hand. He lies back on the bed still not sated, grumpy now as well as sleepy. He gives himself five minutes of peace before he gets up to clean himself off. 

Someone’s got to put Wonderland to rights and there’s lots of work left to be done.


End file.
